Break in!
by ghostwriter000
Summary: Sakura's apartment is ransacked, and she has no clothes to wear, no food to eat, and nowhere to stay. Luckily, Kakashi has some space to spare.
1. Chapter 1

"Holy crap." It was the only thing Sakura could think to say. She had just returned from a week long mission to find her small apartment ransacked.

"Why me?" she whimpered as she wandered through the chaos. She stood in the center of her living/kitchen/dining room, assessing the damage. Her beloved book collection, which included everything from medical texts to corny romance novellas to emotional poetry, was missing entirely. The bookcase that it was stored in had been thrown to the ground.

She glanced towards the kitchen area. Most of her dishes were gone. The unused pots and pans set, which had been a gift from her parents, was gone too. The curtains had been ripped from the walls, along with the pictures she'd hung up. Tears sprung to her eyes when she realized that her favorite picture, the one of team seven from the early days, was nowhere to be seen.

After standing still for what seemed like centuries, Sakura realized that she hadn't checked the rest of her house. She climbed over her overturned desk, which had been relocated to block the entrance to her bedroom. Her bedspread and covers were gone, along with her pillows. The only thing left was her mattress. The door to her closet had been left ajar. When she peeked in, she almost screamed. Most of her clothes were gone or torn, scattered across the floor in strips of color.

The only place left to check was the bathroom. She steeled her nerves and slowly cracked open the door. All of her toiletries were gone. Her favorite razor, gone. The cute little towels that hung above the toilet, missing. Her rubber ducky, nowhere to be found. Everything that wasn't bolted down had been taken. _**What kind of sicko did this? And why me? I'm surrounded by older, richer home owners with a heck of a lot more valuable stuff than I have. Someone somewhere must really have it in for me.**_

After wandering around in the mess for a few moments, she felt as if she'd throw up if she didn't leave. "I need a drink." She called Ino and told her to meet her at one of their favorite bars.

"Damn." Ino muttered as Sakura told her the news through tears. Ino had found Sakura sitting alone at a booth in the back, looking quite dejected. After downing a few cocktails, Sakura had burst into tears and told Ino about the robbery. "I didn't think people even did that kinda thing around here. I mean, we freakin' live in a ninja community!"

"I know," Sakura sobbed. "I don't, well, didn't even own anything _worth_ stealing! Why does the world hate me so much?"

"Maybe the world is jealous of your giant forehead," Ino said, making a lame attempt at a joke. Sakura grinned at her attempt to make her feel better. Ino gave Sakura a comforting hug and said, "I promise everything will be okay."

"Why wouldn't it be?" questioned a familiar voice. The girls looked up to find Naruto, Shikamaru, and Hinata standing there. Sakura and Ino scooted over as the trio joined them at their booth, Hinata on Sakura's side, the boys on Ino's. "Well, what happened?" Naruto continued to inquire. Sakura let out a long, shuddery sigh and told her story again, bursting into tears a few times.

"What a pain," Shikamaru said.

Hinata reached over and grabbed Sakura's hand. "That's so horrible! Who would do such a thing?' she half whispered.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out!" Naruto screamed, getting up from the table. Shikamaru grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"We don't even know where to look, or what to look for, for that matter. What we need to focus on is helping Sakura right now. Like somewhere to stay." Sakura smiled at Shikamaru. She had always admired him for being able to quickly analyze a situation and formulate a plan. Then it hit her. She really couldn't stay at her apartment.

"I don't even have any spare clothes." Sakura said, her head resting on the table. She felt tears stinging her eyes again, but refused to cry.

"You can always borrow some of mine," Ino answered. Hinata offered Sakura her clothes too. Sakura thanked them, hugging them both. "Now, to find forehead somewhere to stay."

"You can stay with us," Hinata offered, referring to the small apartment she and Naruto lived in. Shikamaru offered her his spare bedroom, and Ino said she could sleep on her couch.

Sakura began to respond but then Naruto yelled, "Why doesn't she stay with Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi, who had been sipping sake quietly at the bar, turned around to see Naruto pointing at him.

Sakura was dumbstruck. Did Naruto just suggest that she stay with Kakashi? The village pervert? She would've been more comfortable staying with Shikamaru. At least she wouldn't have to worry about being watched in the shower. Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. She might get a glimpse of Kakashi in the shower…. "Bad thoughts!" Sakura chided herself silently.

"Why doesn't who stay where?" Kakashi asked. He pulled a chair up to the edge of the booth as Ino told him Sakura's story, embellishing a few parts. "That's unfortunate," Kakashi said.

"Well then it's fortunate that you live in that huge apartment all alone, am I right?" Naruto countered.

"Yeah," Ino chirped, "You should have _plenty_ of extra room."

"Sounds like a good solution to me," Shikamaru said. Hinata concurred.

"Come on guys, I can't expect Kakashi-sensei to do such a thing. It's too much to ask. I'll just rent a hotel room until I figure out what to do."

Come on Kakashi-sensei, let her stay with you," Naruto pleaded. Sakura began to protest again, but then Kakashi spoke.

"Its no problem. I have a loft you can sleep in." Naruto cheered and slapped Kakashi on the back.

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Please, I'm asking you to stay. You wouldn't deny your poor old sensei the pleasure of taking care of one of his students, would you?" Kakashi took her hand in his and gave her a pitiful pleading look.

This could be bad. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't deny that she liked her x-teacher. A lot. Not in the sensei/student way either. She always tried to hide any feelings she had for him, but she would have a hard time doing that if she were to stay with him.

Sakura ignored the butterflies that suddenly sprang to life in her stomach and said, "Okay, but only for a little while. Until I figure out who did this." Kakashi gave her a stomach flipping, birds singing smile, which only made Sakura realize she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm," Kakashi murmured as he stood at the entrance to Sakura's apartment. They had decided to stop by her place to see if there was anything left worth bringing to Kakashi's house. Kakashi wandered through the mess, keeping a bored expression on his face. Sakura struggled to keep a stiff upper lip. After a few moments, she emerged from her bedroom with a small bag of her belongings. She had managed to fine some clean underwear, an old brush, and a few other things of little value.

"Ready?" Kakashi said gently, trying his best to keep her from crying. She nodded and stepped towards the door. She glanced back, giving her apartment a through look, making sure all the lights had been turned off, the ones that were not stolen, that is. He held the door open for her as she stepped through. _**He's such a gentleman… Wait, gotta knock that train of thought off the tracks!**_ Kakashi lead her to his home and Sakura trailed behind in his steps, trying to avoid staring at his butt. They passed through into the older part of the village, climbed a staircase, and were at his door.

"Wow," Sakura gasped. His apartment was huge compared to hers. **I could fit four of my apartments in here. **Kakashi's apartment was more like a small house. The outside door entered into the living room. Off to the left was a full kitchen with an island, complete with bar stools. To her right was a T.V. and a large couch. There was a door on the far wall, which led to the master bedroom. To the left of the door there was a staircase leading up to a loft space. Under the staircase was another door, leading to a bathroom. His apartment had a warm décor, made with brick walls and earthy browns and reds in the comfy furniture. The space was decorated with contemporary accents, like brushed steel lighting and a modern, stainless steel kitchen. _**Who knew Kakashi was loaded?**_

She wandered up the stairs in awe. Before her were another bed and a row of windows. Large, thick crimson curtains hung from the walls, which could be drawn to block out sunlight. Another set of opaque curtains could be drawn around the bed, for privacy. A door stood open to her left, which housed a bathroom. She leaned over the railing and peered down into the living room.

"This place is huge!"

He chuckled, pleased to see her smiling. "I'm paid well. So, I take it that you like it?"

"Duh! One question though. Why is there a bed up here in the open like this?"

"Well, I couldn't figure out whether I wanted to sleep upstairs or downstairs, so I put a bed in both spaces. You can sleep in whichever one you want, I'll sleep in the other."

After walking down stairs, she examined the other bedroom. If the rest of his apartment had a warm décor, this room was smoldering. The walls were striped deep crimson and a lighter shade of red. The bedspread was scarlet dyed silk, and embroidered with the leaf symbol of the village. The carpet was warm and fuzzy, a dark shade of blue. The pillows on the bed were also crimson, but made with a fabric that glittered. Track lighting circled the ceiling, making the bed seem to glow. She played with the light switch, and giggled when she found that the lights could be dimmed. **What is this, his love nest?** Glass bowls filled with marbles and other random stones were placed on the bed stands on either side of the bed, sparkling in the light.

Plopping down on the bed, she opened a small box that was on one of the bed stands, and blushed when she found it full of condoms. **God, does he need so many? He's such a pervert.**

She flinched when said pervert laughed. "What do you think of my other bedroom?"

"Its, uh, nice, but I think I'll sleep upstairs. I'll be out of the way up there," she reasoned, trying to ignore the cocky grin that was growing on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean, you being a lady, I'd think you'd need more… privacy." He sat down next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her knee. The butterflies in her stomach now appeared to be attacking her spleen. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "You can borrow some if you want." She jumped up.

"N-no, I'll be fine!" She squeaked, and then darted from the room. Then she poked her head back into the room. "I'll be fine sleeping upstairs, I mean."

At those words, Kakashi smirked mischievously and said "I'm sure you will be." She groaned at his lecherous smile and dashed to the bathroom. When he heard the bathroom door close, he let out a laugh. He had never seen Sakura so frazzled, and he liked it. **I want to see that more often. Maybe with less clothes.**

Sakura sat on the sink counter for a moment, trying to collect herself. **I knew he was a pervert, I mean you **_**have**_** to be a perv to read porn in public, but I didn't think he would mess with me. Maybe I should've stayed with Shikamaru…** Just then she noticed there was a second door in the bathroom. When she heard Kakashi climbing the stairs above her, she cracked open the second door. "So it leads back into the bedroom," she whispered.

"Yep," Kakashi answered. He was standing at the first door, leaning on the doorframe.

"Holy crap! Kakashi-sensei, you can't keep sneaking up on me! Almost gave me a heart attack."

"My house, my rules."

She stared at him for a moment, then countered, "I'll go sleep with Shikamaru."

Kakashi stepped back and placed his hand on his heart. "You'd rather sleep with Shikamaru than me? I don't believe that. I'm much more experi-"

"I didn't mean it like that, pervert!" She ran through the bedroom to the main door, but Kakashi beat her there easily. She ran back through the bathroom, but once again Kakashi was there first, leaning in the doorframe, laughing at her pout. She turned to go the other way, and soon as Kakashi turned to run to the bedroom door, she turned around made a dash for the front door. "Ha!" She yelled as she leaped over the couch. He realized his mistake and effortlessly caught her, falling onto his couch with her in his arms. She realized how childish they were acting and busted out laughing. He joined in, their laughter resounding off the walls.

After laughing, she lay in his arms for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She felt his heart beating and marveled at how she was lifted with each rise and fall of his chest. She could feel heat radiating off of his body. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi's face. His visible eye was blissfully closed, as if he were asleep. **He looks so peaceful. Almost childlike. **While she was thinking about him, he was thinking about her. She seemed so small when she was lying on his chest. He could probably lift her up with one arm. Even though it had been years since he had been captain of team seven, she still seemed just as comfortable around him as she did then. The small, fragile thirteen year old girl he had taught had grown into a beautiful, petite 22 year old woman.

After lying in silence for a few moments, Sakura felt her stomach churn. "I'm hungry," she said. He cracked one eye open and saw her gazing up at him. She placed her hands on his chest and rose to a sitting position. Kakashi barely suppressed a groan when her hips pressed against his in her efforts to get up. _**She better get off of me before she wakes up mini me, unless she wants to straddle me like this for another reason….**_ "Kakashi? Are you okay? You look kinda weird, like strained or something."

"What? No, no, I'm fine. Hungry you say? Well, I've got some instant ramen, popcorn, and other random junk foods."

"Yay popcorn! You go pop some while I go change into my pjs…. Wait, I don't have any pjs. Crap. Ino-pig is probably already asleep, and Hinata, well, I don't want to bother her. Crap-tastic."

Kakashi reached up and captured her chin in his hand. "Don't worry so much. You can wear one of my shirts." _**Sakura sauntering around in one of my shirts. I guess there is a god somewhere, and he is GOOD.**_ Kakashi nudged Sakura to get up, and then led her back to the downstairs bedroom, where he started rummaging through the closet. She pounced on the bed, and giggled as she looked around. "So is this your 'love nest'? Honestly, what man sleeps in a bed with sparkly red pillows?"

"Oh, the décor? That's mostly for the ladies. They seem to always have a good time in this room." He turned around, a standard issue blue shinobi shirt slung over his shoulder. The gaze from his lone black eye turned devilish, starting a fire in her stomach. She struggled to think of a comeback, but her mind drew a blank. He leaned against the wall, waiting for a reply. After watching her fidget for a few moments, he grinned and tossed the shirt at her, which landed on her head. "Game, set, and match. I'll go pop some popcorn. Kettle or butter?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Butter please," was her muffled reply

"Butter please," was her muffled reply. She didn't bother to move the shirt until she heard him leave the room. When she heard the microwave going and the TV turn on, she locked the door. Unzipping her dress, she started to remove her bra, but then thought better of it. "The pervert might try something." She removed her black shorts, and then pulled off her socks. She pulled his shirt over her head, causing her hair to become a bit disheveled. It fell to her mid thigh, the sleeves much too long for her petite frame. She scrunched them up until her hands were free. His bedroom was warm, but as soon as she opened the door, his thin shirt wasn't quite enough to keep her comfortable, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? I'm a little cold."

Kakashi returned to the room and pulled a hoodie out of the closet. "This should keep you warm." She thanked him and slipped into the hoodie, secretly reveling in the spicy, masculine scent it gave off. Kakashi suppressed a groan when she raised her arms, causing the hoodie to ride up and expose more of her creamy, smooth thighs. He left the room while she collected her clothes and took them upstairs. She went into the bathroom and decided to remove his shirt and just wear the hoodie, because wearing both layers made her a little too toasty. She made her way back down stairs.

"Popcorn done?" she asked, walking towards Kakashi. He turned around and immediately felt his mouth grow dry. One of his favorite things was to see a woman all wrapped up in his clothes, and Sakura being said woman made his fantasy even better. He nodded, resisting the urge to lick his lips. "Yeah, let me put it in a bowl."

She nodded happily as she leaned forward on the island, unknowingly giving Kakashi an eyeful of her cleavage, thanks to the neck of the hoodie being much too big. Ripping his eyes from her chest, he forced himself to focus on her face. Her smile was calm, as if the troubles of the day were melting away. He was happy to think that he could provide some comfort to the young kunoichi. To tell the truth, she had always found comfort when in his presence. He had always been there to protect her along with the rest of team seven. She felt as if he were an older brother, always there to scare off whatever danger they came upon. Except this older brother could make her heart race with a simple glance or masked smile.

That's when it dawned on her. He would have to remove his mask to eat. A huge grin appeared on her face as he sat down. He smiled as she leaned closer, watching with fascination. He pulled down the mask slowly, watching Sakura's eyes grow wide. Quite simply, he was gorgeous. Too gorgeous to be described by this author efficiently. Sakura's jaw dropped in shock. While her brain defaulted, Kakashi popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, giving her a roguish grin.

After gawking for a few moments, she said, "I see why you hide your face. It'd be pretty hard to blend in when you look like…. That."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, and I really don't like all the attention."

"Not that looking like that is a bad thing, but its not good for a ninja, I mean not that you're a bad ninja, just because you're so pretty. Wait, not pretty, but handsome, yeah. Yeah, handsome, even more than Sauske, not that you even compare to Sauske, I mean, he doesn't compare to you," She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth, desperately trying to occupy herself to keep from rambling on in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was enjoying her reaction. He always thought she was adorable when she was nervous, and the thought that his face could have her rambling gave him great pleasure. He tossed a piece of popcorn high into the air and caught it in his mouth.

Sakura watched him a few times, and when she saw an opening, she grabbed a piece and threw it into his mouth, laughing at his startled reaction. He chewed slowly, watching her giggle. When she opened her mouth to tease him, he tossed a piece into her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, and then she erupted into laughter. They spent the next few minutes throwing pieces of popcorn into each others mouths. She tossed one way off to the side, but he caught it in his mouth effortlessly. She threw one at his forehead, but he caught it yet again. He tossed one towards her ear, but she turned her head and caught it.

"Close your eyes," She ordered, and he obliged. "Let's see how great of a ninja you really are," Sakura said, taking aim at his left eye. She threw the piece of popcorn and he miraculously caught it in his mouth, his eyes still closed. "How did… What the heck?"

"What can I say? I'm just that good," Kakashi retorted. "Let's see if you can do the same." In a flash, Kakashi had run behind her, tied a bandana over her eyes (AN: wtf did he get the bandana? I don't know), and returned to his seat. Before Sakura could contest, Kakashi said, "Here it comes," and tossed a piece of popcorn in her direction. Sakura yelped and tried her best to sense the approaching kernel, but failed. The piece of popcorn collided with her cheek, and then fell to the floor. They sat in silence for a few moments, but then Sakura began to laugh, and Kakashi couldn't resist joining her. She pulled the bandana from her head, and then threw a piece of popcorn at Kakashi. He didn't catch it.

"Aww, does the big baby need to be hand fed?" Sakura teased, leaning over the table. She took a piece of popcorn, and then said, "Open wide!" Kakashi kept his mouth closed, but Sakura pushed the kernel against his lips, cooing and cajoling his mouth to open. Unexpectedly, his lips parted, taking the popcorn - and her fingers - in. Sakura's eyes bugged as Kakashi sucked on her fingers, his visible eye dark and mischievous. Sakura remained still for a few moments, and then yanked her hand away, whining, "You're such a pervert! I'm, I'm…" Her voice trailed off when Kakashi leaned forward, a devilish smirk on his face.

"You're what?" He questioned, as he stroked her hand.

"I'm going to bed!" She finished, darting up the stairs. He grinned as he watched her attempt to draw the curtains around the bed closed.

"Need any help?" he called.

"No, I can figure this out." She yanked on the curtains, trying her best to drag them around the perimeter of the bed.

"There's a button on the remote that closes the curtains, if that's what you are trying to do. No need to. I won't bother you at night." He paused for a moment, and then added, "Unless you want me to." His voice was deep and husky, causing Sakura's stomach to do a cartwheel.

She flinched, and squeaked, "Nope, I'm fine on my own! Goodnight Kakashi-sensei!"

I'm sure you are," he answered, earning another embarrassed squeal. And stop calling me Sensei. It makes me feel old." _**And perverted, but mostly old. **_

With that, Kakashi put the empty popcorn bowl in the sink and went to bed with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, it been pointed out to me that Kakashi isn't acting like his normal self

AN: Well, it been pointed out to me that Kakashi isn't acting like his normal self. Let me see if I can fix that. Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers and readers out there!! I love you!! hugs and kisses This will probably be a short chapter.

Kakashi lie in his bed, twisted up in the covers. He was exhausted. Though he seemed to stay as cool as a cucumber, Kakashi had been on edge all evening. He knew Sakura, and this wasn't normal. The Sakura he knew would be either a: crying her eyes out, and/or b: seeking revenge on anyone she even _suspected_ of being involved; his sweet little cherry blossom was doing neither. And there lie the other problem. _His_ sweet little cherry blossom? She was no more his than Naruto was calm. But those little comments kept making their way into his subconscious. He was attracted to her. Deeply. She sway of her hips, those sparkly green eyes, her bouncy pink locks, everything about her drove him crazy. The memory of her leaning towards him over the table made a certain part of him twitch. _**Crap, I gotta keep myself in check. Maybe I've gone too long without sex. Hmm, maybe Sakura cam help me out.**_When he saw her all wrapped up in his clothes, he lost control and let his feelings take over.

But Kakashi was a master at masking his emotions. Quite literally. The mask he wore over his face wasn't just a fashion statement. He could hide a smile, a frown, a blush, any emotion behind that mask. All he had to do was keep a bored look in his eye. But Sakura was one of those people who could read his poker face. She could tell his true feelings and play him like a game, twisting him into doing her bidding. He shouldn't have asked her to stay. He shouldn't have put his plan into action. But he couldn't resist the chance to tease and fluster the young kunoichi, and besides, it was too late to stop now. And there was another reason he liked having her around. She mad him feel young. She brought the 21 year old player in him.

But he sensed he had caught her off guard, and maybe scared her a little. Heck, he had been sucking on her fingers. Kakashi smirked at the memory of her face. It was the look of shock, confusion, and embarrassment all rolled into one. He also sensed excitement. She tried to hide it, but he could tell she secretly liked his lewd comments, perverted jokes, and lusty glances. He didn't want to scare her off. He would have to change his tactics. Make himself more discreet, like it was her that was imagining things.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This piece was written and rewritten a million times, so please forgive me for being so slow with the updates. And a big thank you to all of the reviewers out there! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

Sakura woke slowly, fighting to stay asleep. After all, the bed was so big and comfy. She snuggled under the covers, loving the soft sheets and fluffy pillows. _**These are so much nicer than the ones I have. Wait, this isn't my bed!**_

"What the hell?" The curtains were still drawn around the bed, shielding the rest of the room from her view. She sat up, shoved the curtains away, and clumsily tripped over her clothes, which were in a pile next to the bed. As she sat on the floor, she looked around. She blinked a few times, trying hard to remember the previous night's events. They came rushing back to her, the running around the apartment, eating popcorn, and lying on the couch, vivid, like it was just yesterday. Well, it was just yesterday. She swooned when she remembered seeing Kakashi's unmasked face. "That really happened? I thought it was a dream." A very good dream at that. It was around ten o'clock, so Sakura decided to get up.

Yawning, she hauled herself into a standing position and stumbled into the bathroom. A new toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and some soap and shampoo was sitting on the counter. _**Aww, how thoughtful of Kakashi. **_She began her morning routine by brushing her teeth and washing her face. She began to get ready to take a shower, but then realized she had nothing to wear. That's when she noticed a freshly laundered shirt folded and lying on a shelf. She unfolded it and held it against herself, looking at it in the mirror. It would fit just like a dress, falling about mid thigh, and would even look pretty nice if she wore a belt at the waist. After retrieving a belt she had brought from her apartment, she jumped in the shower.

After showering and dressing, Sakura made her way downstairs. Kakashi's door was closed and the lights were out, so she assumed he was still asleep. She sat on the couch for a few minutes, listening to the steady rainfall. Then boredom set in. She remembered the bathroom hyjinks of the night before. She decided to sneak up on Kakashi by sneaking through the bathroom door. After sneaking into the room, she'd, she'd… Well, she hadn't thought that far ahead. She tiptoed to the bathroom door, opening it slowly.

Her plan would've worked, if Kakashi weren't just getting out of the shower. He turned around, clad only in a towel at the waist, and somewhat surprised but more amused at her reaction. Poor Sakura clamped a hand over her eyes, screaming "Sorry, I'm so sorry! I thought you were still asleep!"

He chucked and asked, "So what were you going to do? Barge in on my poor, defenseless sleeping body?" Back pedaling faster than before, she giggled nervously. She swung her arms around wildly, searching for the door handle. When her hand found it, she swiveled around. Unfortunately, she stepped on a towel and slipped backwards. Fortunately, Kakashi caught her before her head sailed into the toilet bowl. He stood her up and opened the door courteously, laughing as Sakura ran from the room. She kept running until she was upstairs and out of his sight.

As she tried to catch her breath, Sakura wandered over to the window. Rain was beating against the windowpanes mercilessly. _**What kind of ninja am I? I can't even tell a running shower from the rain. And my sneaking skills are seriously lacking.**_ After hiding upstairs for a half hour or so, she forced herself to go downstairs and eat some breakfast. The sent of delicious bacon and eggs had been wafting its way to her nose, causing her stomach to roar like a starving lion. As she made her way down the stairs, she almost had a nosebleed. Although his mask was back in place, Kakashi was still quite a sight. He was wearing an old AMBU shirt that showed off his well toned arms and chiseled abs, along with some loose fitting pants that rode low on his hips, leaving a glimpse of skin that showed the sexy indentations of his hipbones. A rush of heat overcame her, leaving her short of breath. She started to dart back up the stairs, but it was too late, he had spotted her. He smiled a greeting as she quietly took a seat at the island, avoiding his eyes.

"Sakura, I'm not mad. Now stop acting so childish and eat an omelet. They're my specialty." He smiled as she fiddled with the plate in front of her. He stood on the other side of the island, watching her eat. She snuck a look at his face, quickly glancing away when he noticed. All Sakura could think of was Kakashi in a towel. The visual played over and over in her head, his hair falling in front of his eyes, and that body! It was lean and toned, with just the right amount of muscle that drove girls crazy. Combined with the fact that it had been glistening with drops of moisture, Sakura couldn't quite get that picture out of her head.

When Sakura finished eating, Kakashi took her plate and put it in the sink. Sakura took a swig of the juice in front of her, closing her eyes in a desperate attempt to clear her head. When she open her eyes, a shirtless and maskless Kakashi was standing there, lust in his eyes, and beckoning her with the come hither motion of a finger. Sakura choked on the juice she had been sipping and rubbed her eyes. The only thing she saw then was a clothed Kakashi giving her a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" You seem a bit disturbed."

"I'm fine! Fine!" Sakura cried, plastering a huge smile on her face. Kakashi seemed amused at her strange behavior, but shrugged it off. As she rambled on about how good the juice was, he accidentally bumped her hand with his. Her eyes flew down to the sudden point of contact, and when she looked up, the godly vision of Kakashi was there again, this time with a sexy smirk on his face. She gasped. _**What the hell is going on here?**_

"Sakura," Kakashi husked out, gently taking her chin in his hand. His thumb brushed over her lips, causing her to breathe sharply and her cheeks to catch fire. He eyed her lips, looking hungry, wanting a taste. She blinked a few times, but the hallucination wasn't going away this time.

"Sakura." He kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips. Shocked, Sakura stared him in the eyes, her blank stare meeting his heated one.

"Sakura." His lips trailed their way from hers down her neck to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at the tender skin there. One hand slipped under her shirt, cupping her breast through her flimsy bra. She closed her eyes, emitting a low moan.

"Sakura!" Her eyes sprung open, alerted by the distressed tone of his voice. Kakashi was staring at her, his gaze quite different from the one she was getting from him seconds ago. "Are you okay? You looked like you were in a trance." He reached for her chin, looking deeply into her eyes in concern. Her eyes went wide for a moment, then she jumped back.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking…. What about my books?"

"What?"

"My stolen books! I need to get my stuff back.'

"That doesn't explain why you were moaning-"

"Out of sadness! Geez, Kakashi, don't you have something else to do rather that interrogate me?!" Kakashi eyed her suspiciously, confused by the guilty look that was occupying her face.

"I do have a meeting with the Hokage at twelve o'clock…"

"Kakashi, its twelve fifteen!!"

"Well, as I was saying, you should canvas your apartment building and ask everyone if they saw anything." Sakura blinked a few times. _**As I was saying?**_ _**Crap, he was talking while I was spaced out?**_

"Um, good idea! I'll go do that, and you get going. Don't leave Lady Tsunade waiting!" She dashed out the door, invigorated by the idea of finding her stolen possessions. Kakashi, who was now twenty minutes late to his meeting, decided it was time for a nap.


	6. MY Sincerest Apologies!

I've been super busy lately, so for now this story is going on a hiatus

I've been super busy lately, so for now this story is going on a hiatus. I hope I'll get some time to write soon. Sorry to all the readers and reviewers, I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to read this sorry. I'll get back to it sometime, hopefully soon.


End file.
